


It's Easier Over the Phone

by totalizzyness



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 5+1 Things, Developing Relationship, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five conversations Aomine and Kagami had via text, and one they had in person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't pay attention to the time stamps. I tried to have them make sense and then forgot to change them sometimes and... yeah...
> 
> Unbeta'd


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6

* * *

 

Kagami hadn’t been able to stop pacing since he’d told Aomine to come round, he was sure he’d managed to wear away at the kitchen floor with his frantic steps. He’d been nervous all afternoon after Kuroko’s wrong number accident. A knock at the door stopped him in his tracks, his heart pounding in his chest. He slowly eased himself to the door, hand hesitating over the handle before he managed to crack it open. He peered round the wood, returning Aomine’s sheepish smile.

“Uh… come in.”

Aomine nodded, sliding in past Kagami, careful not to bump into him or make any contact. He wordless kicked off his shoes, eyes focussed on his feet, refusing to look at his rival.

“You uh… hungry?” Kagami asked, trying not to let his nervousness show. Aomine shook his head, shuffling through to the living room.

“Not really, feel a little sick, to be honest.”

“Yeah, me too…”

Both boys awkwardly looked around Kagami’s apartment, each opening their mouths to say something before deciding against it. Aomine moved round slowly, always making sure Kagami was in front of him, until he could slouch against the kitchen counter.

“Aomine-”

“Look, I had this whole… speech thought out as I came over, but now… I don’t know. I just… you weren’t supposed to know, obviously… but now you do, and I don’t know what to do with that.”

Kagami forced a smile, even though Aomine was resolutely refusing to look at him. “It’s fine… I think.”

“This is so fucking unlike me, man! I don’t get nervous! What the Hell is wrong with me?!”

“Nothing… you can’t help it.”

Aomine finally looked up at Kagami, his eyes frantic. “Is this not freaking you out?! I like you! I fucking _like_ you! Does it not gross you out?!”

Kagami shrugged, moving over to the fridge, pulling out two bottles of water. “Well, the two guys thing, not really. There’s plenty of gay guys in America, it’s totally normal.” He tossed one of the bottles to Aomine, not wanting to risk passing it to him normally and their fingers touching.

“Right, and what about… the other thing?”

A deep blush set into Kagami’s cheeks; he could feel his skin burning. “Well, uh…”

“I totally get if you never want to see me again-”

“No! No! I’m not chucking you out of my life over something like this! Especially when…

Aomine narrowed his eyes, his fingers clenching around his water bottle. “Especially when-what?”

“When…” Kagami fell silent, awkwardly shuffling around his kitchen, moving things over slightly. Aomine glared, marching around to Kagami’s side of the counter.

“You dick!”

“What?!”

“You like me, don’t you!”

“What? No, I-”

“You were going to leave me hanging! I bravely come out to you about liking your stupid ass and you were just going to-”

“You didn’t come out to me! Kuroko outed you!”

“Same difference! Say it! Tell me you like me!”

“No.”

“Say it, Bakagami!” Aomine started to wrestle Kagami against the nearest wall, Kagami fighting back, trying his hardest not to look Aomine in the face as he did so.

“I’m not admitting anything, Ahomine.”

“Go on, say: _I love you, Aomine. I think you’re the sexiest, smartest, and most amazing person in the world, and you’re also ten times better than me at basketball. I want you to fuck me._ ”

“In your dreams, I’d ever say anything like that!”

Aomine grinned. “You have no idea what I dream about, _Taiga_.”

Kagami tried to wrestle back harder but his strength diminished every time Aomine pushed against him. “You’re suddenly very confident. I don’t know why.”

“Because I’m so close to getting what I want. Say it, Kagami.”

“No!”

Aomine grabbed Kagami either side of the head, forcing him to look him in the eyes. “I want you, Taiga… do you want me?”

Kagami groaned, his hands curling around Aomine’s biceps, gripping tightly as he felt his knees tremble. “Aomine.”

Aomine decided to take that as Kagami’s confession and surged forwards, their lips mashing together messily, Kagami groaning instantly. Their hands began wandering, grabbing at each others arms and waists, tugging at clothing. Kagami fisted his hand in Aomine’s short hair, angling his head for a deeper kiss, swiping his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

Aomine grunted as Kagami’s grip tightened, nipping at his tongue in retaliation. Kagami pulled away, wiping his lips as he glared at Aomine.

“What the fuck?”

“You pulled too hard.”

“You didn’t have to bite.”

Aomine grinned, gripping Kagami’s hips, marching him backwards to the sofa. “How else are you to know? Biting’s hot, anyway.”

Kagami’s response was cut off by a yelp as Aomine tripped him, making him fall back against the cushions; Aomine quick to crawl on top of him.

“I bet I can make you moan my name before I moan yours.”

Kagami glared, his hands already trailing up Aomine’s back, slipping under his shirt to feel the hot skin beneath. “I bet I can.”

“Bring it on, _Taiga_.”

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Tumblr](http://the-nerdinator.tumblr.com/)


End file.
